Betrayal
by Thelchtereia
Summary: Gakuto knew something was wrong as soon as he sat foot inside the door of their apartment.


Gakuto knew something was wrong as soon as he sat foot inside the door of their apartment. At first he assumed it to be only a misplaced feeling of awkwardness, since he hadn't been home in over a week, but then he started noticing the little details that just didn't make sense. Yuushi's shoes weren't in their place by the door, they were further inside; one and then the other tipped sideways on the carpet as though he'd forgotten to take them off until he was halfway through the living room. His suit jacked was hanging over the back of the couch, not neatly folded in half but rumpled as though it had been tossed there on a whim.

That was when the other shoe caught his attention and he wondered that it hadn't sooner since it was stark scarlet against the pale cream of the carpet. Gakuto froze, dropping his bag to the floor beside him as that sense of dread set in and his body went numb. For a moment he stood there motionless in the doorway, his eyes following the trail of discarded clothing through the living room to the bedroom where the door was only halfway shut. It was early evening and the light in the house was dim, but as sure as he was about what he'd seen Gakuto wanted to believe it was just a trick his eyes were playing on him. The high-pitched whimper echoing through the apartment told him otherwise and spurred Gakuto into action.

He had crossed the living room on a multitude of occasions, and though he had never outright counted the number of steps it took to do so he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this time it took half as many at least. It felt surreal as he burst through the door into the bedroom he'd shared with Yuushi for almost a year now. His fist collided with the door, and the door with the wall; the resounding bang as the door knob busted through the inside of the bedroom wall was more than enough to announce his arrival. Now Gakuto wasn't the only one frozen in place, and as he slowly looked up to the couple sprawled on the bed they both merely stared back in that moment with different degrees of panic and guilt clearly readable in their expressions.

They were beautiful together, that was the worst of it. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, Yuushi's cock buried completely within her, and everywhere the curves of their bodies met they seemed to fit perfectly together. If her face hadn't been contorted with shock and growing embarrassment even Gakuto might have found her attractive, but his own emotions were running high and at the moment he could feel nothing but his own anger. He used that emotion to finally get his voice working, trying to ignore the growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Get out." Gakuto growled, and when they made no move to separate from each other Gakuto raised his voice and shouted. "Get out!"

Finally his presence seemed to register in their minds and they quickly scrambled away from each other. To her credit, the woman gathered her clothes rather calmly, and Gakuto didn't want to even think that the tremble in her legs was due to anything other than fear or shock.

"Gakuto, wh—"

"Shut the fuck up, Yuushi." Gakuto cut him off and watched in silence as the woman gathered her scattered clothing and donned only the necessities before scrambling past the still furious Gakuto and out into the room behind him.

Gakuto didn't turn to watch, he simply waited in the midst of that tense silence until he heard the staccato beat of those scarlet high heels retreating down the stairs. Yuushi had turned over on the bed and slowly, cautiously, started to move toward Gakuto, his eyes not quite meeting Gakuto's gaze and the guilt completely readable in them.

"Listen, Ga—"

"I said shut the fuck up." Gakuto reiterated, his voice low and dangerous and not even registering to his ears as his own.

They were both completely still, the silence ringing in Gakuto's ears but his mind whirling so quickly through thoughts of pain and retaliation that he hardly noticed. When Gakuto finally did move it was to collapse onto the floor as his knees gave out, his head drooping forward and his hands resting on either side of his knees on the carpet to hold himself up. This time when Yuushi moved to get up from the bed Gakuto didn't stop him, but he flinched as those hands gently gripped his shoulders.

"Gakuto… Gakuto, I'm so sorry." Gakuto drew in a breath, and now there was no hiding the pain in his voice.

"Why?" His voice cracked on the word, but he knew Yuushi understood him. The long paused between question and answer had Gakuto choking back a sob, his hands clenching into fists against the carpet.

"I love you, Gakuto."

"If you love me then why did you fuck her?" Slowly Gakuto looked up at him, the tears in his eyes now apparent and his lower lip trembling as he continued to speak. "Oh gods, Yuushi, why?" The question was almost a wail of pain, and yet Yuushi's mouth opened and closed uselessly a couple of times before he managed an answer.

"I don't know."

Even with his voice at the soft barest sound of a whisper, Gakuto winced. "That isn't good enough."

Yuushi looked down and away from Gakuto helplessly, and Gakuto shook his head slowly. It took him three attempts before he managed to stand up because he refused to use Yuushi for support, and when he was finally standing his legs were trembling so violently that he reached back to the doorframe for stability. His trembling legs only managed to remind him of her, so Gakuto took a quick step backward out of the room.

"Gakuto—" Yuushi called out to him hesitantly, and again Gakuto shook his head.

"Don't follow me. Don't you even fucking think about it." For the first time since Gakuto had entered the room, Yuushi finally looked him straight in the eye and the disparity there made Gakuto's resolve waver.

Biting into his own lip, Gakuto took another step backward; cursing Yuushi for all those questions he could see behind those eyes that were never voiced, that guilt enough to swallow him whole. Finally Gakuto spun on his heel and walked back to the entryway, picking up his still-packed duffle bag and walking out the door without ever glancing back.


End file.
